SKIT
The Spinal-Kinetic Integrated Technology is an autonomous drone that was designed and developed in order to enhance the living functions of a primitive species and to generate data on the effects of the enhancement process. This unit pairs with the resident Felivarin, Shadow. Personality Although there are significant differences, SKIT and Shadow's personalities are, in respect, the exact same. This is due to the fact that it is SKIT who grants Shadow his intellect. As a consequence, the base persona from SKIT's AI unit is passed along to Shadow. He speaks through his command input, prefixing echoed messages with ">]". General notifications and warnings are seen with ">!" Powers and Abilities SKIT was engineered with a particularly lightweight yet nasty package of tools available for materials management and client protection. The most important function is the short-field power shielding, generated about 2cm around the shape of the client. It was selected as a lightweight alternative against some other solutions. *The field is automatically calculated to conform to the client, growing in diameter on the fly as more protection to an area is required. One person notes that "it feels like a soft sandpaper or like a fizzing softdrink" to the touch. *Shield strength (and likewise, energy consumption) may be identified by the wavelength given off, regarded as a square. Generally, values entering infrared indicate next to no shielding, and a value bordering a pink color/ultraviolet will indicate a very high state of energy. *Once activated, it becomes extremely hard to break the form. Measurements have been taken at one of the higher points of energy consumption, showing an outright absorption of materials upward to 60 metric tons of pressure. In other words, the field can and will stop a tank shell dead, if not completely disentegrate it. Anything more has a chance to burst the shield instantaneously, however most hits taken above that amount will simply revert it to a much lower state of power, as is the case with some magic-based weapon types. *Regarding magic, some known resistances and weaknesses are listed (m as minor, M as Major): mR Fire, MR Lightning, mW Water, MW Dark. Earth and Air-based powers (crushing/pulling force, sonic or wind manipulation, etc.) work the same as a physical projectile, although they may disrupt the shape or form of the shield, such as making it spherical as opposed to conforming. SKIT also claims that the "demonz" phenomenon has been studied somewhat after his arrival, and that he has since built up a minor resistance to the effects, although the effectiveness of such attacks vary seemingly randomly. Notably, pulses of the energy are more likely to dampen the shield than a low stream. **There has been an unexplainable event where the shield dissipated as the result of an internal error caused by the client. Included is a power-draw mechanism, enabling SKIT (and Shadow) to receive energy from nearby resources. When active, the two "eyes" of SKIT will eject from the body plate and spin rapidly, creating a dual cyclone. The shield opens up near the inside of the power cores, as to not be adversely affected by the incoming energy. This marks the cores as a weak point if they happen to be activated at the wrong time. Interestingly, there has been a case of a subject's life force being taken in as energy in an experimental attack dubbed "PATHOS;" possibly SKIT's nomenclature. In the attack, SKIT overloads the devices handling shielding, causing the energy shield to catastrophically burst in all directions. How SKIT was able to accomplish this is unknown, as there is no more documentation given about the attack. It is speculated to be a similar power draw as that of pairing with Shadow to make the two stronger as a whole. PATHOS has since been categorized into one of SKIT's numerous improvised weaponry. Utility SKIT has learned to force objects through a false field using the shielding technology. It's most often utilized by Shadow to enable him to hold or propel things without the use of his legs. Apparently, it's "awkward" for him to be using them. SKIT also presently contains a quantum-level storage solution. Again, Shadow often uses it, as he has a nature of picking up and inspecting anything he finds interesting. While he can influence Shadow, SKIT may detach from him when it feels safe to do so. SKIT is able to freely crawl his two body pieces in unison in this form using a set of 12 legs. Each body lines its legs opposing the other, allowing for a centipede-like movement. While SKIT is generally plate-up in this fasion, his fragile underside still becomes a weak point, and in essense, the drone set becomes a turtle. One must be aware of the coupling splines, however; they can still be used as a weapon if need be. SKIT will make it as painful as possible if he catches you trying to take advantage of him. Alternate Forms SKIT has been known to change forms, although it takes too long for practical use in combat. Usually, it is only a visual variation of the regular format, but some combat-specialized forms have been seen. The most prominent are three different setups: Regular ("Silverfisk"), Banded, and Minimalist. History Not much is known for SKIT's history, as he had only hinted at the more touchy information. SKIT has stated once himself that it is per his protocol to keep information as need-to-know. Given the potentially immortalized memory capacity of AI, there is clearly much more to try to pry at with this bot. One memorable detail involves the presence of there being "at least two others" and that "they make a perfect pair, blue and orange." 4 more are unconfirmed. Surprisingly enough, there happens to be two scrambled dates in the update log before March 20th, 2014, implying that they had been artificially modified. Relationships SKIT's only relationship is through Shadow. It is likely to be similar to a standard doctor-patient relationship. References (Nothing necessarily more to reference than the image up top. Two sides, two circles, and a health bar. He is a modular fellow.) SkitAlts.png|The two other (combat) forms. One sacrifices power draw for better speed, the other allows higher capacity for some lowered speed. SkitUnder.png|SKIT as seen from the underside. Take out the cores and you'll have nothing more than a shell and a writhing AI. SkitPathos.png|Image recovery from the first PATHOS run, assumed to demolish a home in construction to spread roughly half a kilometer in diameter SkitShield.png|The shield at a critical state of energy, successfully protecting the client from a miniscule thermonuclear explosion Category:Secondary Category:Technological